As I Am
by bronx4life
Summary: Kagome a new girl at Shikon No Tama high automatically becomes popular and boys are drooling over her. Kikyo and her posse tricks her to be friends with them so that they can earn there popularity back. But, when Inuyasha comes in the picture.......
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new COOL story! Hope you guys love it! I'm going to skip the talk and just give you the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly…I do NOT own INUYASHA or any of the characters! Any of the songs, namebrands, or stores that may be mentioned in this story. I'll tell you if I OWN a particular poem or something. I WISH I DID OWN INUYASHA THOUGH!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kagome Higurashi waited for her friends Eri Sakura and Yuka Kadowaki at Ugalde High School's cafeteria. She sighed as she drummed her nails on the green colored lunch table. _'I can't believe it…. This is going to be the last day that I'm going to see my besties!'_ She thought as she sipped her Pepsi.

Kagome had long raven hair that reached the end of her back, with red highlights and she owned a pair of big chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't the girlie type so she was sporting gray baggy sweat pants, a black tight fitting tank top, black Vans, black mascara and eye -liner, and clear lip-gloss. She had big silver hooped earrings, she originally had two pierced holes on each ear. The first one would always hold hooped or dangled earrings, while the second which was on top of the first one always held a stud earring. She also had one earring at the top of each ear and she had her tongue and bellybutton pierced.

"Hey, Kags!" Eri and Yuka said in unison.

"Sorry, we're late." Yuka said taking off her backpack and placing it on an empty seat.

"But, Mrs. Coppola let her class out late, since most of the students arrived late for class." Eri explained as the two girls took a seat across from Kagome; who was chipping her already chipped red nail polish.

"What's up, Kagome?" Eri asked. "You texted me in 2nd period, talking about how it was an emergency.

"Is everything alright?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"Um…I don't know how to say this to you guys…" Kagome began saying still chipping her nail polish. "…But." _'How should I say this? We've been friends since 3__rd__ grade!'_

"…Well, you know how my parents haven't been getting along lately?"

Eri and Yuka nodded.

'_I'll just go ahead and say it!' _Kagome thought as she took a deep breath, she looked up at her friends.

"…So there getting a divorce…"

As Kagome said this Yuka and Eri started to look sad.

"…And my mom is going to take me and my brother…and our new apartment is in Tokyo."

"But, we're in Kyoto!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Duh, Yuka!" Eri said. "She means that she's moving to…Tokyo." Eri said as she said the last part of the sentence it finally had hit her.

"But, you can't," Yuka said to Kagome, but it sounded more like she was saying it to herself. A tear ran down her cheek.

"We've been friends since elementary!" Eri exclaimed. "Can't you like stay with your dad? I mean you said that you don't even like your mom! You always said that if you could, you would only live with your dad and Souta."

"They went to court yesterday and it was final." Kagome said her eyes filled with sadness, she felt her self-tearing up. "We're leaving…tonight." Her voice cracking.

"But, it's only Monday! Can you at least finish this week of school?" Yuka suggested.

Kagome nodded her head _'no'_.

"Let's go to WacDonalds then. I mean, we are allowed to leave campus for lunch."

"Yeah, let's go. This is our special lunch!" Eri said wiping away her tears. She managed to pull off a smile.

* * *

Kagome walked the halls of Shikon No Tama High School feeling all eyes on her. _'Wow! It sucks being the new kid!'_ Kagome thought to herself.

She looked down at the sheet of paper that was handed to her; it was her schedule her locker number was written in pen at the bottom of her schedule by the school's guidance counselor. She checked out the classes that she was assigned. _'Great…I have Calculus first! I suck at math!'_

She walked over to her assigned locker, took off her book bag which was a black JanSport book bag with white skull designs, she had gotten it from her favorite store Anchor Blue, kneeled down on her knees, and dug through the contents of the bag to find her lock that she bought for her locker.

She heard high-heels click as they made there way towards her. Kagome looked up to see a tall girl with black inky hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a low cleavage that said: If you can read this…then you're too close in small pink bold letters, a light blue jeans mini skirt, yellow high-heeled pumps, pink dangling earrings, and way too much make-up. She fairly resembled Kagome herself.

There were 2 girls and 1 boy behind her, one of the girls had her hair in a short bob cut with hot pink highlights, and an extremely short black mini dress with very low cleavage, the girl too, was wearing to much make-up sporting pumps like the first girl but her pumps were black. The other girl had her hair up in a loose bun with a white decorated feather stuck in it, a light purple halter top with black tight leather jeans, her red eyes popped out more since she had a lot of light purple eye shadow, she had on light purple pumps.

And the boy who was obviously homosexual had on a hot pink tube top that looked weird on him since he had no breasts, tight dark blue bell-bottom jeans, and hot pink flip-flops. His hair was held up with two white chop-sticks. He had on hot pink eye make-up and bright red lipstick, with a little blush.

"The names Kikyo." The girl who resembled Kagome said with confidence.

"Hey…my names Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself. She got up from digging through her book bag; she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm new here." She said with a smile. She held out her hand, but Kikyo had only starred at it as if it was diseased.

"Anyways…" Kikyo said matter-of-factly.

"These are my friends/posse. The one with the mini dress is Yura, the one with the purple halter top is Kagura, and the sassy queen over there is my friend Jakotsu."

"Hey," Kagome said. "So, umm…what class do you guys have next?"

"Calculus." Kikyo answered smacking her bubblegum.

"Oh, wow, great! We have the same 1st period! Do you wanna walk to clas-."

"We, didn't come here to make friends with you, Higurashi." Kikyo said coldly.

"Ooooh…Umm…" Kagome said to herself. "Then why did you come here for?"

"We, just want to fill you in on how this school works." Kagura Lioitzu said her arms folded across her chest.

"Lookie here, Higurashi…_we_." Kikyo said as she pointed to herself and her posse. "…run this bitch. We're the most popular, most stylish, we get all the _cute_ boys and the list goes on.

"Ooooooohhhh." Kagome said in realization. "So, in other words you guys are the bitches and hoes of this school?" she asked innocently.

"We _know_ we're the bitches of the school…" Kikyo began.

"_Not!_ The hoes!" Yura Inouye butted in.

'_Are you frickin serious? Does she SEE what she's wearing?!'_ Kagome yelled in her head. _'I'm way more classier than they whores…and man-whores…er…."_

"You wouldn't even be in our crew anyways." Jakotsu Ferreyra said. "I mean…look at what you're wearing!"

Kagome looked down at her outfit. She was wearing black skinny legged jeans, a red tight body shirt over a white tank top which was peaking at the bottom of the red shirt, white and black Baby Phat shoes, and red big hooped earrings with her usual stud earring in the second piercing. Her hair was down with her right side bang covering her right eye, clear lip gloss, and black make-up around her eyes making her big brown eyes pop.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kagome questioned.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo now questioned her. "The real question is: What's _right_ about what your wearing! Do you ever show any skin! Are you conservative? Cause if you are, good luck finding a boyfriend." She said she turned around making sure that her hair swished in Kagome's face.

Kikyo lifted her left arm and snapped her fingers. "Let's go!" she ordered.

The posse immediately followed.

"I just got here and I'm already being harassed by some bitch-ass hoes that think that owns the place." Kagome complained, she finally had found her locker lock, her lock made a loud _'click'_ sound as the lock snapped shut.

"Can't believe that I have them 1st period too." She said, suddenly Kagome heard a boy laughing behind her. She turned around and saw a short boy, with messy short hair that was hidden with a hat that was turned backwards.

"HAHAHAHA! The new kid is _talking_ to herself!" he laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she picked up her book bag, and left to find her 1st period class, Calculus, in room 173.

'_I HATE this school already!'_

**

* * *

**

**~4 MONTHS LATER~**

"…if only he wasn't such a pervert I'll go out with him." Sango Mushin said as she propped her head up with her hands on the school's lunch table. She had long black shiny hair with blue tips, her front bangs had blue tips on them too, she had light brown eyes, light hot pink eye shadow, a body fitting black shirt, and had dark blue jeans that stopped just above the knees, with a lot of black bangles on her wrists.

"Yeah…but you know Miroku…he'll never change." Ayame Sayo said taking one of Sango's French fries.

Ayame had two large firery red pigtails, bright green eyes, black make-up around her eyes, a green shirt that said: YOU'LL NEVER GET LUCKY WITH THIS, and a yellow shirt under it which was peaking at the bottom, and a dark blue jeans mini skirt, big silver hooped earrings, with some green and yellow Air Force Ones.

"But, he's a nice guy though…and plus, that's what girl's like us are for." Kagome said. "…We're supposed to be able to change boys that we like but have some bad habits…and make them the perfect boyfriends!" Kagome was wearing black leggings under a light jeans mini skirt, a tight red body fitting shirt, and some all black Air Force Ones.

"Yeah…but Miroku has been a pervert since anybody could remember." Rin Monoro said. She had on a stripped black and white shirt on, black skinny- legged jeans, and some white flats on her feet. Her brown hair was down with some blonde high lights, she had natural dark pink eyes, and wore no make-up. "…Sorry, Sango, but I don't think some girl that he just met last year could just automatically change his ways."

Sango's face began having a sad expression on her face.

"Don't listen to her, San." Kagome reassured her, she stuck her pierced tongue at Rin.

Rin playfully stuck her middle finger at Kagome.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way, Rin."

"It wasn't a question!"

"…I just don't understand how this can happen?!" Yura exclaimed.

They were in the cafeteria at their usual lunch table that nobody bothered to sit in cause they knew that the girls wouldn't allow it.

"I know, I know, Yura. Higurashi got popular _way_ to fast!" Kikyo said as she smacked her gum, while filing her nails.

"I remember when I was walking the halls this morning. And a couple of guys was talking about how Kagome is _way_ hotter and more popular than Kikyo." Kagura said in shock

"How about we jump her!" Jakotsu suggested as he punched his fist in his other hand.

"No! Remember last time we did that…" Kikyo said.

"Oh, yeah…I couldn't help but cry at the funeral." Jakotsu reminisced.

"Well, what are we going to do? Kikyo. You were the most popular girl here since the 8th grade. And you wasn't even going here in the 8th grade! You can't just let some bitch take your spot when she'll only been here for such a short time!" Yura said.

"I don't know…"

It was true everybody liked Kagome more than Kikyo. And Kagome was only at Shikon No Tama High for 4th months.

_FLASH BACK- _

"_Hey, Kagome…" Banktosu Ferreyra greeted her as he leaned against the locker next to hers. _

"_Oh…hey…"_

"_Bankotsu." _

"_Hey, Bankotsu. I don't believe that I know you." _

"_Yeah, we don't have any classes together. But, you're the new "hot girl" in school now." _

"_Really?" Kagome said with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks." She couldn't help but blush. _

_Kikyo was watching the whole scene from her locker, which was 18 lockers down from Kagome's. Kikyo slammed her locker shut and took out her cell phone to tell Kagura what she saw. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Everybody knew that me and Banktosu were together." Kikyo complained.

"You were?" Yura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…we were fooling around a little…"

"Yeah, and you know her rule Yura…any boy that she fools around with is considered _"her man"_ until she says that he's not anymore." Kagura explained.

"And you know what sucks?" Jakotsu said. "That she always turn down guys that ask her out…including Banktosu. It's like she's trying to play hard to get our something. I fuckin hate that! She just wants all the boys to pay more attention to her."

"I know! She's such a fuckin bitch!" Kagura exclaimed.

"She needs to be put back in her place!" Kikyo said.

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Come on guys let's go to class." Kikyo ordered, she snapped her fingers and her posse immediately followed.

* * *

**And that's the first Chapter! A second Chapter is coming your way soon! So, don't get sad! Get glad!**

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Don't worry INUYASHA is going to come in the story soon!**

**~BRONX4LIFE!**_  
_


	2. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey, guys! I'm going to give you guys a choice!**

**I gave you guys two different new stories! One is called "AS I AM" and the other is called "NUMB"**

**I'm giving you guys the opportunity to vote on which one you like the best!**

**Before you vote please read both "As I am" and "Numb". **

**I personally like "Numb" better, but I just want to know what YOU guys think, cause that's more important. **

**I wanted to work on TWO stories one of them is "SISTER, SISTER" I'm coming out with a new chapter, shortly for "Sister, Sister"**

**But, I don't know which one to keep "AS I AM" or "NUMB"**

**That's why I released them out the same time so that you guys can make your choice.**

**BRIEF SUMMARIES!**

**As I Am: Kagome is the new girl at school, and immediately got popular! Kikyo and her posse can NOT stand this. So, Kikyo is thinking of a way to get her back. By becoming Kagome's best friend. But, things get worse when Inuyasha the new boy comes in…**

**Numb: Kagome is considered the "good girl" at school because she is constantly controlled by her controlling and strict mother. Wanting to break out but can't. Kagome develops a relationship with the new bad ass hottie that comes to her school. Can Kagome hide this from her mom? Or will she be forced to run away?**

**PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!! AND READ THE BOTH THE STORIES TO MAKE YOUR DECSION! BOTH OF THEM ONLY HAVE ONE CHAPER!**


End file.
